


Senyum

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Romance, Smile
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Ann jatuh cinta pada senyum seorang pemuda.





	Senyum

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Ann jatuh cinta pada senyum seorang pemuda yang hari itu datang ke penginapan ayahnya untuk memesan kamar sekaligus menawarkan jasa.

Bagaimana tidak? Senyum pemuda itu terlalu manis. Ann rasanya belum pernah melihat senyum semanis itu hadir pada wajah seseorang. Bahkan tidak pada ayahnya.

Keesokan harinya, ayahnya memperkenalkan pemuda itu kepada Ann. Namanya Cliff, dan dia akan ikut membantu bersih-bersih penginapan.

Singkat cerita, Ann dan Cliff menjadi teman baik. Ann menyukai pribadi Cliff yang ramah dan ceria. Siapa lagi pemuda ramah dan ceria di Kota Mineral? Tidak ada.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Ann tahu perasaan cintanya pada senyum Cliff telah berubah. Gadis itu tidak hanya mencintai senyum manis sang pemuda.

Ann mencintai sang pemuda.


End file.
